sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lester Treskington
Name: Lester Treskington - (Queensbyrd.) Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 School: Bathurst Homeroom: Ms. Gussie Hobbies and Interests: Art, Animals, and a sense of style Appearance: 5'8", thin build, and very light blonde hair. His face has a elegantly clean complexion, with a overall smooth face. A interesting feature about him, he has one blue eye, and one brown eye. The blue is a regular, everyday blue, but the brown eye appears to be partially discoloured. Not prone to injury, he has barely any scars, cuts, or bruises of any kind. Strangely enough, for his age, he has gotten absoloutely no form of pimple or acne of any kind. He is in good health, not particularly thin, but not heavy-set either. He wears bright clothes often, and has many, many different sets. They are each almost dress clothes, but vary from pink, to brown. Jeans are also his thing, but again, they seem to be either really normalistic, to really out-there. (Multi-colour jeans are his favorite) He is obsessively compulsive in that he wears one set of clothes for each day of a month; he will wear the same thing on the first day of February as he does in the first day of March. His clothes are always immaculately clean, and he gets extremely angry if he gets a tear or stain on them, going into a rage that no person would expect from Lester. Biography: Lester Treskington is a asshole. He is that sort of person one just want to beat the living shit out of. He constantly showers people with insults, and has no sense of politeness to people; he finds them all lesser than him. He is often thought to be gay, although it may just be a rumor with very convincing evidence. Blatantly pointing out every bad thing about someone, he has come to be avoided by anyone not in his circle of friends, which is very small. He has a wide vocabulary of insults, ranging from sixty sentances involving the word "Fuck", to making cheap shots about the person's family life and appearance. Often he insults them for no good reason, just for fun. He sees himself as royalty, never uttering the word "please", never helping anyone, most likely from being a spoiled brat in his earlier childhood. This has caused him to gain the title of, in many crowds of friends:"WORLDS BIGGEST FLAMBOYANT JERK". He will tell people how to dress, act, and talk to him, and walks off like his is the king of the world. (Or Queen of France depending on how you see it.) There is very convincing "evidence" that he is a homosexual. First off, he likes to get very close to his friends often, sometimes awkward hugs. Secondly, he is the classic gay stereotype. Thirdly, he has never actually denied that he is gay. When asked the question, he replies: "Why would you want to know? I don't think that you really need to be told anything other than fuck off." Although at this point, no-one knows for sure. Both of his parents are split up, although their jobs were succesful, they came to hate each other after a while, and divorced when Lester was nine years old. The trauma of their fights, among other things, has caused him to be obsessed with the number nine, and has some crazy notion that it is interconnected with his fate. He is a Roman Catholic, following hardly anything in his religion. He has gone to Church a grand total of one day this year. He personally thinks it is not something that he really needs to think about, although he does believe there is some form of God. Arrogant, self centered and rude, his friends all have those traits, and it seems not to bother them. (Although they find it a bonus to have a rich friend.) Also, he is a artist that sketches many different animals, and sometimes people. (Some sketches of people he does not show anyone.) His friends seem to either love or hate him when he draws pictures of them. The pictures involve either weeding out everything bad about the person and making them look uglier than Brian Peppers, or... disturbing and often gruesome scenes. He loves his own sense of style. He has a almost... class about him that keeps people in awe. He is a mystery to people, with his abnormal preferances and ideas. For instance, he takes apart food, examines it, puts it back together, than cuts it in half, and eats it. Even small vegetables. His favorite animal is the dragonfly, he loves it's grace and elegance compared to other insects. He sees himself as the dragonfly, and other people as houseflies. He walks as if all the world is attentive to his every need, the human embodiment of self-centeredness and arrogance. Another interesting, albeit not very important feature of him is that he talks with a texan accent, as well as a lisp and a strange way of pronouncing his W's. As you may have noticed, his personality is very imbalanced. He goes from "elegant stylish guy" to "Evil jerk" in thirty seconds. Advantages: A manipulative fellow, with a nack for lying. He is in very good health. Not mentally though. Disadvantages: Many people would want to kill him. He is also not accustomed to the outdoors. Number: 90 --- Designated Weapon: Sai x2 Conclusions: So atypically homosexual without technically being so. Somehow, I find that amusing. If nothing else, Mr. Treskington should provide some decent comic relief for SOTF. However, having even one religious fiber in his body sort of means he's subjected himself to that pesky "thou shalt not kill" rule, doesn't it? I don't think B90 will have much trouble casting away his faith to save his own hide, though. Evaluation Kills: None Killed by: Garry Dodd Collected Weapons: Sai x2 (issued weapon, Garry Dodd) Allies: None Enemies: Garry Dodd, potentially Sylvea Hill. Mid-game Evaluation: Lester started the game in some bushes somewhere along the expressway, just a few inches away from the duo of Garry Dodd and Sylvea Hill. Lester, having watched the previous SOTF ACT, was quite resigned to what he had to do, so after pilfering through his bag and discovering his designated weapon -- two sais -- he leapt from the bushes and charged at Garry. Unfortunately for Lester, his opponent was much larger than him, and within moments, he found himself laying on the ground, looking up as the much bigger student gave him the ultimatum to continue their fight, join them, or be left for the crazies. Sylvea, however, was quite skeptical about Lester joining their group. After a bit of banter between Sylvea and Garry, Lester sealed his own fate by antagonizing the much larger boy, and Garry attacked him. Lester sprinted off down the expressway, but Garry was right behind him. Leaving Sylvea behind, the two continued down the expressway, Lester running ahead and Garry limping behind with unwaivering determination. Finally, Lester stopped, and after a heated verbal exchange, smashed Garry in the head with a tree branch. That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, and Garry snapped, pummeling Lester violently. When Garry managed to get ahold of Lester's sais, it was all over. Garry stabbed Lester violently, stabbing and stabbing until Lester was just a hollow shell of internal organs spilling out of gaping holes. A few moments later, Lester was dead. End-game Evaluation: Garry carved him up real good, just like a pretty little Thanksgiving turkey. Currently, there is a ten square foot area of blood and gore at the Expressway occupied by the halves of Lester Treskington. Memorable Quotes: "And you aren't crazy and troubled?" - Ever cynical in the face of adversity. "Oh, come on, I just think that you need a reality check. How do you think you can hurt me with that? I mean, I can run, but you just.... shamble?" - Taunting Garry Dodd. Other/Trivia *Atomic momentarily breaks the fourth wall a little bit in "Left in a Tree", when he takes time out of his post to give a little bit of inside info on Lester. Threads The threads that contained Lester. In order from first to finish. *Left in a Tree *Treskington's End Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lester Treskington. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * "I hate this character." - Atomic_Waffle Category:V2 Students